danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Ais Wallenstein/Relationships
Bell Cranel Ais has a deep, growing interest in Bell's growth. She also enjoys giving him lap pillows ever since she gave him her first one after finding him collapsed in the dungeon due to a mind down. Ais has a friendly and positive relationship with Bell, frequently helping him and even accepting a request for a dance from him at Apollo's ball, even though it was her first time dancing. Ais cares for Bell enough to help him in various situations, even going so far as to fight Ottar to reach him when he was fighting the Minotaur. Bell brought several changes in Ais emotionally, which confuses Ais herself, making her question her own decisions. Some of her familia's executives, such as Riveria, Finn, and even Tiona, have noticed these changes, with the former two hoping for betterment in Ais, leading them to turn a blind eye to Bell and Ais' secret meetings and training sessions. She's also shown jealousy in matters regarding Bell, such as when she thought that Bell looked up to Bete so she didn't tell Bete where Bell was or when various females came to meet him while Ais watched, giving her the feeling of her 'pet' being taken from her. Although it is unclear, Ais' behavior around Bell and her deep concern for him imply that she may be slowly developing romantic feelings towards him. She also likes giving Bell a lap pillow from time to time. Ais first gave him a lap pillow when she and Riveria found him passed out on the floor and also everytime he passed out during their first training. Loki Loki is Ais' goddess. The two appear to get along, despite Loki's constant (failed) attempts to grope her and do generally anything perverted. Though Ais does threaten Loki whenever she tries to do such things, it has been shown that Loki does indeed care about Ais and vice versa. Riveria Ljos Alf Riveria has known Ais since she was only seven and has taken the role of a mentor and motherly figure during Ais' earlier years. Her care for Ais has been shown through her anger and concern when Ais (as a child) overexerted herself, which resulted in her being bedridden for three days, throughout which Riveria sat by her bed to watch over her. Ais has a closer bond with Riveria than she does with the other Familia members. This lets Riveria directly see through Ais's feelings and troubles while others cannot. Loki leaves matters that trouble Ais in the hands of Riveria. Lefiya Viridis Ais is very friendly with Lefiya and even agreed to train her - albeit being blackmailed into doing it so that she would not tell the other members of Ais's training with Bell. Tiona Hiryute Ais and Tiona are shown to be friends with Ais being said to have grown less reserved when she became friends with her. Tiona cares for her friend and tried to cheer her up when she was down by taking her shopping. Tione Hiryute Tione and Ais are friends and appear to get along well enough. Though Tione did fight with Ais for not revealing her past, they eventually came to terms over it. Category:Relationships